


Wake Up Call

by hella_gent



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, just a real quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: Garmadon wakes up his son before school





	Wake Up Call

Garmadon, the greatest warlord who ever lived and conqueror of Ninjago, carefully slipped into his son’s room. The sun was just beginning to peek through the blinds, and yet there was Lloyd, still asleep in bed.

Lloyd twitched at the claw on his cheek. And then again. And _again_.

“Lloyd~” His father cooed, “Son~, you need to get up~!”

Lloyd groaned, rolling onto his back. “Why?”

Garmadon stooped over him, his long hair spilling over his shoulders and into Lloyd’s face. “For school of course! What kind of father would I be if I let you miss it? A bad one!”

The usual “-and I’m awesome” was left unsaid.

But Lloyd just smiled and rolled back over.

Before Garmadon could resume pestering his son awake, a soft voice came from the doorway to stop him.

“Garm? What are you doing?”

“It’s almost time for school and if Lloyd doesn’t wake up soon he’ll miss the bus and then-”

“Garmadon.”

“Uhuh?”

“It’s Saturday.”

Garmadon jumped up with a laugh, just tinted with embarrassment. “Hah! Of course it is! I was just making sure _you two_ knew that!”

“Of course, Garmy,” Koko held the door open for him, watching him as he went down the hall to the kitchen, muttering about breakfast.

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Lloyd propped himself up on his elbows, smiling tiredly at her. 

“Don’t let him put my cereal in the fridge, it’ll get soggy.”

“What do you mean-?”

Garmadon’s voice rang through the apartment.

“I’ll just put your breakfast in the fridge for you later, son!”


End file.
